God's Lover
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Squall Leonhart est le roi du lycée. Cloud est un garçon brisé et persécuté. Rapprochés par un coup de pouce du destin, les deux garçons deviendront amis, puis amants. Yaoi, lemon à venir, UA, OOC. Leon/Squall x Cloud
1. I'll save you

God's Lover

_Rating: M – oui, j'aime ça, faire des lemons, xD Mais y'aura un peu de **rape**_

_Warning: Romance entre mec, donc yaoi, _don't like, don't click_ !_

_Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, j'ai juste chopé quelques idées et un Cloud sans défense à quelques personnes..._

_Note: Si Cloud est efféminé et est un petit animal blessé et sans défense, c'est parce que je l'aime comme ça :) Et si Squall est un peu plus loquace, c'est parce que selon ce que j'ai vu de Kingdom Hearts, il est moins renfermé... ou j'ai mal compris, c'est bien possible. Et je sais que Bartz n'est pas de Kingdom Hearts, mais_ wathever_ ! On s'en fou, j'aime bien l'idée qu'il soit avec les autres, parce qu'il a l'air d'une personne agréable à être avec. Bref, mon _fucking_ blabla est fini :)_

_Muzz à écouter: **Bad Day** de Daniel Powter_

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et tous les élèves de _Kingdom High School_ s'étaient réunis pour leur repas dans la grande cafétéria. Le son des conversations faisait penser à un raz-de marée approchant la plage. Squall Leonhart, le Ice Prince, l'un des plus populaires des dernières années mangeait tranquillement son sandwich, lorsqu'un première année s'installa à sa table sans demander la permission. Certains murmurèrent « Jackass », d'autres rirent la gueule de celui qui croyait pouvoir discuter avec ce bel Adonis glacé. Adonis, car, mystère et beauté entourait ce brun aux yeux gris tempêtes, et surtout, le mystère de la cicatrice commençant au-dessus de son nez parfait, et finissant sous l'un de ses yeux. L'autre, le première année, était plus ordinaire. Plus petit, ses cheveux moins longs, plus en pointes, et plus pâles, dans la palette des bruns.

– Hey ! Squall-senpai ! fit la voix enjouée de Bartz.

Le brun se retourna, et regarda son efféminé ami s'avancer vers lui, tout sourire.

– Yo, dit simplement le plus vieux.

– T'avais l'air vachement troublé, hier, quand je t'ai vu sortir du bal des dernières années.

Squall leva un sourcil, se demandant si ce sale gamin l'avait vu rougir devant cette si jolie fille aux cheveux blonds hérissés. Avec des yeux ! À se perdre dedans !

– Je sais pas ce que t'avais vu mais... j'aimerais savoir !

– Une fille, répondit le senpai du tac au tac.

– Une fille ? Vraiment ?! Elle devait être vachement jolie pour troubler **LE** Ice Prince !! Ah ah ah ! rigola Bartz.

Squall fronça les sourcils, sans trop laisser paraître sa fureur. Il n'aimait pas qu'on rît de lui. Il avait trop d'orgueil pour une telle chose. Bartz ne tarda pas à sentir les ondes glaciales émanant du célèbre Ice Prince, et se la ferma, une goutte de sueur perlant à sa tempe droite.

– Alors... elle était si belle que ça ?

– Pose pas de questions.

– Elle ressemblait à quoi ?

– À une jolie fille, mais plus belles que les autres jolies filles.

– S'teu plait ! supplia Bartz.

Squall soupira à nouveau, puis lança:

– Des cheveux blonds hérissés, des yeux bleus, qui penchent sur le turquoise, et des nattes.

– Ça me fait penser à quelqu'un... dit Bartz, sans trop se souvenir. Mais à qui...?

Une voix, une grosse voix bourrue, lança subitement:

– Hey ! Tu fais quoi, là ?

– Je... excusez-moi !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers les voix, et regardèrent les deux intéressés. Toutes conversations semblèrent se turent. Un blond, légèrement plus petit que la moyenne, faisait face à un grand dernière année, Seifer, sur qui le blondinet, bien empêtré dans les ennuis, semblait avoir, dans un moment inattention, renversé son repas sur l'uniforme de l'autre. Visiblement embrassé, le maladroit baissait les yeux sur le plancher.

– Ce petit gars va se faire massacrer, dit Bartz. Neh, Ice Prince ? ICE PRINCE ?!

Squall marchait déjà vers les deux autres.

Seifer attrapa le garçon, beaucoup plus petit que lui, par le cou, et le souleva de terre, comme s'il eût s'agit là d'une plume. Paniqué, le blond lutta pour ne pas manquer d'air, et s'agita. « Pauvre petit » dirent plusieurs, alors que d'autres soutenaient qu'il était bon pour un séjour à l'hôpital, à cause de la susceptibilité de Seifer.

– Je vais te massacrer, soutint Seifer, quant à lui.

Le blond hoqueta, de plus en plus paniqué alors que la poigne se resserrait sur son cou fragile. Il commençait à fatiguer...

Squall arriva derrière Seifer. Seifer lui envoya un regard méprisant, avant de demander:

– Quoi, Leonhart ?

– Pose ce première année par terre.

– Non. Il va payer pour m'avoir tâché.

– Seifer...

Les deux garçons aux cicatrices jumelles se toisèrent avec dédain, puis, après un combat de regard, Seifer déposa à contre-coeur le blond aux cheveux en pointes.

Ce dernier toussa, et manqua tomber, pour être rattrapé par Squall. Qui l'aida à se remettre debout, et demanda, malgré le silence complet:

– Ça va aller ?

L'autre semblait incapable de répondre, ses joues rougies, et ses yeux mouillés firent de la peine au Ice Prince. Il devait être timide pour deux ! Soudain, il secoua la tête. Squall leva un sourcil.

– Tu veux aller voir l'infirmière Gainsborough ?

Il secoua à nouveau la tête. Squall entendit le petit rire de Seifer, et lui lança un regard noir, qui eut pour tout effet de calmer le jeune homme.

– Allez, viens, dit Squall au blond, en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos pour l'inciter à avancer.

Ils sortirent de la cantine, et le bruit des conversations reprit peu à peu. Les élèves en auraient pour une semaine de rumeurs, et de « Vive Ice Prince ! » à chaque fois qu'il passerait près de l'un d'eux. Squall soupira juste à y penser.

– M... m... merci... bégaya le blond, les joues rosies.

– C'est rien. Je peux savoir ton nom ?

– Strife Cloud.

Squall regarda Cloud, qui continuait à éviter de le regarder. Soudain, un professeur surgit devant eux, les arrêtant net. C'était l'un des professeur les plus connus de _Kingdom High School_, le célèbre prof de psychologie, Vincent Valentine. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, souvent attachés en une queue de cheval basse, et des yeux étonnement rouges, où l'on pouvait facilement s'y perdre dans leurs flammes incandescentes. M'enfin, c'était là où toutes les filles se perdaient...

– Strife-san, Leonhart-san, que faites-vous en dehors de la cantine ? demanda le professeur de sa voix grave et basse.

Squall se rapprocha un peu du blond à ses côtés, et lui servit une explication qui marchait à tous les coups:

– Cloud-san se sent mal. J'ai cru préférable qu'il aille voir Gainsborough-san.

Le professeur Valentine leva un sourcil, puis, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix tonitruante remplisse le couloir. Elle semblait en rogne, et, chose visible seulement une fois dans une vie, le professeur Valentine se fit tout petit et se tourna vers d'où venait la voix.

– Oï ! Vin-chan ! Tu m'as oublié !

– Désolé, Cid... dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Squall et Cloud regardèrent, hébétés, les professeur de psychologie et de gym, qui se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Cid Highwind, professeur de gym, était tout le contraire du chétif Vincent Valentine. Il était musclé, blond, avec les cheveux très courts, et avait des yeux bleus comme une mer calme.

Et une scène aussi visible une seule fois dans une vie, le prof de gym (NDA: _mon prof de gy__m_~ ), attrapa celui de psychologie par la taille et l'embrassa durement. Pris de panique, le chétif brun tenta de repousser le grand blond, rouge de gêne.

Squall, surpris, jeta un coup d'œil à Cloud, qui semblait vert... il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, et le poussa doucement jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie, où la douce et fragile Aerith Gainsborough attendait des patients à soigner – et des cœurs brisés aussi.

Le brun aux yeux de tourmente poussa la porte, puis s'avança, le frêle Cloud toujours à ses côtés. Aerith était occupée à écouter les états d'âme d'une première année qui s'était fait estropié le coeur par Seifer la semaine passée. En voyant les deux garçons arriver, elle s'excusa, puis avança vers Squall. Malgré son jeune âge, Squall était déjà plus grand de quelques centimètres de plus que bien des garçons, et surtout des filles. À cent soixante-dix-sept centimètres, la seule personne le dépassant s'avérait être Seifer, de beaucoup, de plus.

– C'est encore Seifer, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle tout bas.

Juste à entendre le nom, Cloud sembla devenir un peu plus pâle.

– Oui. Il voulait lui mettre toute une raclée...

– Mais le grand Ice Prince s'est interposé, dit Aerith, en souriant.

Squall ne put s'empêcher de sourire quant à la candeur de madame Gainsborough. Elle s'éclipsa dans son bureau, puis revint vers Cloud et lui, et lui demanda:

– Tu es Cloud, neh ? Je vois dans ton dossier que tu as bonne santé, que tu es en dernière année – Squall tiqua de son erreur – et que...

Ses yeux semblèrent s'agrandirent un peu. La cloche retentit, et Aerith posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du blond.

– Tu vas rester ici, d'accord ?

Cloud hocha doucement la tête. Squall tourna les yeux vers ceux du blond. Ils étaient encore plus mouillés que tout à l'heure. Le blond suivit Aerith vers son bureau, et Squall sortit. _Que se cache-t-il derrière ces yeux si blues ?_ se demanda-t-il, en poussant la porte, et en regardant par la fenêtre obstruée par un rideau. Il tendit l'oreille, pour capter la voix de madame Gainsborough, demandant, encore plus douce et délicate qu'à l'accoutumé:

– C'était l'année dernière, non ?

Puis, celle de Cloud, petite, brisée:

– Oui...

Et un sanglot étouffé.

Une fois dehors, Squall soupira.

– Que cache-t-il ? demanda-t-il tout haut.

***

Squall arriva en retard au cours de math, tenu par Quistis Trèpe, qui lui fit un clin d'œil en lui glissant un discret:

– Prochaine fois, retenue, garçon !

Aussitôt, un garçon au toupet crêpé et avec un tatouage tribal près de l'oeil droit lui envoya des signes – pas – discrets du fond, à grands renforts de bras, ignorant le visage fâché de Selphie, assise à côté de lui. Le Ice Prince prit donc place près de ses deux amis de cours, sans trop se préoccuper des regards posés sur lui, car, c'était pas tous les jours que le Ice Prince arrivait en retard !

– Alors, pourquoi t'es en retard, Leon ? demanda vivement Zell, le garçon au toupet, avide de savoir.

– Tu n'étais pas à la cantine ? demanda Selphie, agacée.

Zell lui lança un regard noir.

– Valentine-sensei m'a gardé, pour me demander de faire le devoir que j'avais pas fait...

– C'est vrai que Valentine-sensei~ est un peu à cheval sur les devoirs... mais, j'étais dans la cantine avec Tifa-chan et Linoa-chan, quand Seifer a soulevé un première année et...

Squall la coupa subitement, provoquant un étonnement chez ses amis:

– En fait, il est aussi en dernière année.

Selphie mit quelques secondes avant de continuer:

– Et Leon-kun est allé remettre Seifer à sa place, et il est même allé le porter chez l'infirmière.

Zell eut un gloussement de triomphe.

– Moi, j'ai mieux !

– Quoi ? demanda Selphie, avide de potins.

Zell eut une leur de malice dans ses yeux bleu-gris.

– Je faisais mon devoir dans la classe de psychologie, et le prof est sorti, puis, il parlait, mais j'entendais pas trop, et soudain, le professeur Highwind est arrivé, et Valentine est allé le retrouver, et paf ! Ils se sont embrassés !

Selphie avait la mâchoire pendante, alors que Squall soupirait. Cet électron libre s'énervait vraiment pour un rien...

***

À la fin du cours, Squall prit Selphie à part dans un coin, ignorant les garçons qui sifflaient, et lui demanda:

– Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, l'année dernier ? Quelque chose de gros... ç'a rapport avec Cloud Strife.

– Pourquoi tu t'y intéresse, d'un coup ?

– Pour rien.

Selphie soupira, puis, détournant les yeux, commença:

– Zack Fair, un dernière année de l'année dernière. Il sortait avec ce gars; il était dans ma classe, et il se faisait persécuté par ce gros homophobe con et bouseux de Seifer pour ça.

Squall leva un sourcil. D'accord, il y avait de quoi là pour le détester, mais à en être si terrifié ?

– Et, vers la fin de l'année, un gars et fille d'une autre école – Tifa dit que c'était les larbins de Seifer qui ont été transférés cette année – les ont surpris alors que Fair-senpai allait reconduire Cloud chez lui... et ils l'ont attaqué à coup de couteau; il n'a pas survécu.

Les yeux de Squall s'agrandirent, tant de surprise que de dégoût quant à ce crétin de Seifer. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Seifer irait à ce point-là...

– Mais il n'y avait pas de preuves, alors... Raijin et Fujin sont en totales liberté...

Ses poings se serrèrent. De dégoût, de haine.

– Pauvre petit... dit Squall entre ses dents serrées.

Selphie lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

– Ça va, dit-elle. Il est juste perturbé. Tifa dit qu'un jour il sourira comme du vivant de Zack Fair... un jour...

Elle commença à marcher, puis s'arrêter, et lui glissa à l'oreille:

– Ne casse pas la gueule de Seifer, Ice Prince...

***

Squall s'avança vers l'infirmerie, et cogna doucement à la porte, de peur de déranger. Aerith vint lui ouvrir, et s'étonna de le voir, avant de sourire doucement.

– Tu étais inquiet pour Cloud-kun ? demanda-t-elle.

Un léger rose teinta les pommettes du brun alors qu'il hochait la tête.

– Il a fondu en larmes, répondit Aerith. Il n'était plus capable de s'arrêter. Et il a finit par s'endormir... je n'avais la coeur à le réveiller, mais il faudra bien...

Squall s'avança, alors qu'Aerith souriant, l'air de dire « Je savais que tu irais le voir » par ses yeux.

Le petit blond dormait à poings fermés, ses joues où les larmes avaient séchées semblaient un peu rougies. ses lèvres tremblaient, et il semblait perdus dans quelques rêves. Peut-être voyait-il ce Zack Fair ?

Aerith lui mit une photo sous le nez, d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs hérissés, lui tombant sur la nuque, avec une mèches rebelle sur son front, avec des yeux bleus électrique. Il souriait, et tenait Cloud par la taille. Le blond rougissait devant l'objectif. Squall se leva, n'espérant pour rien au monde déranger Cloud, et suivit Aerith dans son bureau.

Arrivé là, il ferma la porte, et s'assit sur un des fauteuils devant le bureau, alors qu'Aerith prenait place sur sa chaise, de l'autre côté du gouffre de paperasse. Elle lui remit à nouveau la photo des deux jeunes hommes, heureux comme des jeunes mariés, et commença:

– Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs est mort l'an dernier, à cause d'une gang de rue.

– Je sais, dit Squall. Selphie m'a raconté...

– Mademoiselle Tilmitt est la meilleure amie de Tifa Lockheart, non ? demanda l'infirmière.

Squall hocha la tête.

– C'est l'amie d'enfance de Cloud. Elle connaissait très peu Zack, mais elle est venue me voir à cause de Cloud, pour me demander des conseils, à cause de la... du trépas de monsieur Fair, dit Aerith.

Squall ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui racontait ça. Il leva un sourcil, puis l'infirmière continua:

– Je veux simplement te dire que si tu compte te rapprocher de lui... même tes examens de fin d'année seront plus simples.

– Je... je ne compte pas me... commença Squall, le rose sur ses joues tournant lentement au rouge.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici, alors ? Trouve une raison.

Squall grogna, puis se leva.

– Je ne compte pas me rapprocher de lui, mais si Seifer l'embête à nouveau, il aura à faire à moi. Je sais ce que ça fait, de perdre une personne qu'on aime...

– Tu es orphelin, neh ?

Squall hocha à nouveau la tête, puis sortit, jetant un dernier regard au blond qui dormait, quimurmura, doucement:

– Za... Zack...

* * *

_Cliché, cliché, cliché... c'est vraiment cliché... mais comme c'est cliché, ce sera simple à les faire faire __bisoux bisoux sans trop de mal 8D M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !_


	2. I'll protect you

_Muzz à écouter: **I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing **de Aerosmith, c'est cette chanson qui m'inspire, lol !_

Bartz s'écrasa contre le casier d'à côté, regardant Squall avec un grand sourire.

– Alors ? T'as revu la jolie blonde ? demanda-t-il.

– Non.

– Je sais qui c'est !

– J' m'en fous.

– Si je dis que c'est le petit blond d'hier ?

– Je ne te croirais pas.

– Allez, on peut bien rigoler ! se défendit Bartz.

– Pas de lui, répliqua froidement Squall. Surtout pas de lui.

Bartz soupira, avant de regarder le casier propre et bien rangé de Squall, se demandant comment il faisait pour garder ça si propre... lui, ne pouvait pas. Sa case était un vrai nid d'oiseau. Peut-être même pire que celle de Boco, son canari.

– T'aurais pas vu Djidane ?

– Djidane ?! répliqua Squall, visiblement agacé, ses sourcils froncés.

– Ah, tu connais pas...

– Oui, je connais ce petit imbécile qui essaie de me taper le derrière et/ ou de m'attraper l'entre-jambe chaque maudite fois qu'il me voit, dit le Ice Prince, fondant dans la colère.

Bartz eut un sourire embarrassé, avant d'ajouter:

– Bon, Djii-chan est un petit bizarre, mais... oï, Djidane !! s'exclama Bartz en courant vers le garçon.

Squall soupira une nouvelle fois, en essayant de trouver ses cahiers pour le cours d'anglais. Il sentit soudain une main lui taper la fesse droite, et il se retourna en lançant un regard très noir au première année fautif, qui lui fit une grimace. Squall ricana sans rien dire, pour refermer durement son casier, et marcher vers le cours qu'il aimait le moins.

Il rencontra Zell, qui n'en revenait toujours pas que deux professeurs mâles se soient embrassés sous ses yeux. Il en parlait à toutes les filles, surtout à Tifa, qui allait justement en psychologie. Elle lui lança un regard noir, se demandant comment on pouvait être aussi débile, en soupirant bruyamment, et en secouant la tête, ce qui fit valser ses boucles d'oreilles blanches en forme de larme, et ses cheveux bruns foncés.

Zell et Squall arrivèrent près de Selphie, qui les attendaient avec un sourire quant au dos de Cecil, un gars de leur classe aux cheveux blancs.

Les trois amis prirent place au fond, alors que les autres parlaient encore de l'incident de la veille, mais aussi de la rumeur partie par Zell: les profs de gym et psychologie étaient homosexuels, et en couple. Plusieurs faits appuyaient la rumeur, comme, le fait qu'ils partissent tous les deux dans la même voiture, et qu'ils dinassent ensemble à chaque midi. Zell était encore plus excité et fier qu'à l'accoutumé d'avoir fait ressortir de l'ombre ce fait de la communauté du lycée. Squall n'eut pas le courage de lui dire que Seifer le trouvait efféminé de faire un tel raffut pour rien. Il faisait surtout ça parce qu'il était d'accord.

Le professeur Irvine finit par arriver, s'excuser avec le sourire de son retard, enlever son célèbre chapeau de cowboy, et le posa sur son bureau, avant de commencer à parler en anglais avec un léger accent japonais, qui le rendait bien mignon. Les filles superficielles ne faisait que le regarder en bavant.

Seifer et ses deux acolytes passèrent devant la porte, et Squall leur lança un regard noir, qui lui fut rendu par Seifer, qui mima le geste de lui trancher la gorge. Zell grogna, l'ayant sûrement vu faire, et Selphie, qui ne pouvait pas voir dehors d'où elle était, demanda ce qui se passait. Zell lui répondit qu'un trouduc cochon venait de passer. Selphie soupira, alors qu'Irvine leur jetait un regard tout en continuant à parler.

Lorsque le prof les autorisa à travailler, Selphie changea de place avec Zell pour mieux aider Squall qui avait un peu de mal avec la matière présentée. Mais, n'obéissant pas à l'élève studieuse qu'elle était, elle s'approcha de Squall, pour faire en sortes que Zell n'entendît pas leur messes basses:

– T'as pas encore cassé la gueule de Seifer ?

– Pourquoi ? demanda Squall en levant un sourcil.

– Raijin et Fujin restent près de chez moi... je les ai entendu dire qu'il préparait sa revanche... sur ce gars, comme tu avais l'air à l'apprécier... ils t'ont même traité d'homo...

Squall soupira de frustration. Si Seifer voulait la bagarre, il ne l'aurait pas. Mais s'il cherchait des clous au petit blond, il les trouveraient, et se les feraient planter dans les doigts ! Par le marteau du grand Ice Prince, qui plus est !

– Je ne suis pas de ce côté-là, soutint Squall, assez énervé de s'être ainsi fait appeler.

– Je sais, je sais, répondit Selphie. Mais tu sais comment ils sont...

Squall se re-concentra sur sa dissertation, l'Électron libre qui lui servait d'ami demanda qu'est-ce que c'était que toutes ces messes basses, pour ensuite demander de l'aide à Selphie.

* * *

Ensuite vint le cours de psychologie. N'étant avec ni Zell, ni Selphie, Squall jeta un coup d'œil à Seifer, qui le regardait avec ses yeux bleus océans, lui faisant un sourire narquois, qu'il lui rendit par un rictus de haine. S'il croyait pouvoir chercher des crosses à Cloud... il l'aurait dans son chemin...

Et, encore une chose visible une seule fois dans une vie, le professeur Valentine arriva en retard, sa queue de cheval complètement désastreuse, alors qu'un dernier cours elle était parfaite. Il s'excusa, puis commença à parler de la peur. Il leur remit également le plus long devoir jamais vu, qu'ils devraient rédiger sur l'une des formes de la peur. Il se tourna ensuite, et commença, de sa belle écriture soignée, à écrire sur le tableau noir des notes à prendre pour le devoir.

Certains demandèrent, pas vraiment content, au professeur pourquoi un devoir après les examens.

– Tout simplement parce que j'en aie envie, avait répondu Vincent.

Des exclamations d'agacements retentirent, alors que les travaux commençaient.

Squall jeta un autre regard furtif à Seifer et à ses deux larbins, se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. « En espérant qu'ils laissent Cloud tranquille... » pensa-t-il.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner était bruyante; tous les élèves de _Kingdom High School_ parlait de l'incident de la veille, et du fait que deux profs soient de ce côté-là, et ensemble. Seifer mangeait, bizarrement, devant la porte, avec des airs de chien de garde, ses deux acolytes discutant du prochain coup à faire.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la porte, attendant un signe... ou Cloud. Peut-être même la jolie fille du bal des dernières années.

Mais, contrairement à ses attentes quasi-féériques, ce fut Bartz et Djidane qui vinrent s'écraser sur deux des quatre chaises de la table. Squall grogna, en sentant les mains du plus petit de ses deux amis se promener discrètement sur son postérieur.

– Je t'ai déjà dit de...

– … pas faire ça, continua Djidane. Mais... t'as des p'tites fesses fermes et masculines, j'y peux rien !

– Homo, va ! répliqua en rigolant Bartz. Tu fais ça parce que ton cul c'est celui d,une fille ! Ah ah !

Djidane lui adressa un sourire qui voulait tout dire, et s'assit tout près du châtain, n'oubliant pas de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte que fixait Squall.

– Pourquoi regardes-tu cette porte ? demanda-t-il.

– Il attend la jolie blonde, répondit Bartz à sa place.

Squall secoua doucement la tête.

– Je veux savoir si Cloud va être là. Si jamais Seifer veut l'embêter...

– Squall est amoureux ! lança tout bas Djidane, sur un ton de défi.

– Il hésite entre la joli blonde et le p'tit blond... rajouta Bartz, sur le même ton.

Le brun lança un regard glacial digne de son surnom de Ice Prince, et les deux rigolos se turent.

– Ça ne change pas le fait que tu l'aime peut-être un peu plus que bien, termina Djidane. Amour précoce !

Squall soupira en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, avant de continuer à regarder la porte, et de déballer son sandwich sans quitter la porte des yeux. Toujours aucuns signes du blond. Il commençait presque à s'inquiéter, et surtout à se poser des questions sur pourquoi il tenait tant à protéger le blond... avec ses airs de fragilité, il doutait qu'il soit bien fort. Il avait des cheveux blonds très fins et pâles, et des yeux bleus turquoises, lui donnant un peu les airs d'un fragile prince... mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il allait le rendre mal à l'aise en le protégeant comme ça... mais, autrement, si Seifer continuait à lui chercher des crosses, il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix de s'interposer... Ice Prince le chevalier dans une brillante armure. Ice Prince qui commençait à fondre devant ce garçon... Ice Prince qui... n'était plus vraiment Ice Prince...

C'est lorsqu'il prit la première bouchée de son sandwich que le blond arriva, mal assuré, dans la pièce bruyante. Il jeta deux ou trois regard de chaque côté avant d'entrer vraiment, et de dépasser le pas de la porte, et se rapprocher dangereusement de la table de Seifer. Il allait passer juste à côté. Connaissant Seifer, Squall se douta qu'il allait faire quelque chose.

Et il eut raison. Lorsque Cloud passa près de Seifer, Squall vit très visiblement le pied du « _bum _» s'étirer, pour faire tomber le blond, qui s'étala de tout son long, échappant du même coup son bentô, qui se vida plus loin sur le plancher.

Quelques élèves près de Squall échappèrent un petit rire, mais le Ice Prince leur envoya les Ondes Glaciales de son regard glacé digne de son surnom, et se leva ensuite pour aller voir si le blond ne s'était pas fait mal. Il se pencha près de lui, et l'aida à se relever, comme l'eût fait un grand frère, tout en envoyant un autre regard glacé, cette fois à Seifer et ses deux acolytes-larbins-connards.

Il l'emmena presque de force à sa table, une main rassurante posée derrière l'épaule du blond, si légère qu'il pouvait s'éclipser n'importe quand, en regardant les yeux turquoise du blond, qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop triste à son goût. Djidane et Bartz le regardaient avec un sourire en coin les deux garçons, en disant quelques messes basses, que Squall soupçonnait de le soupçonner d'être de ce côté-ci de la plaque. Il leur envoya un autre discret regard glacé, et ils cessèrent de murmurer.

Dès qu'ils furent près de la table, Bartz se leva pour aller serrer la pince de Cloud, qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux de trouver des gens si amicaux.

– Je suis Bartz ! Et l'autre assis, c'est Dji-chan ! Ou Djidane Tribal.

Cloud porta son regard éberlué sur le garçon aux longs cheveux blonds, plus foncés que les siens, et le plus jeune lui fit un signe, en disant:

– Bienvenue à notre table. Assieds-toi !

Cloud regarda Squall qui était déjà assis. D'un léger signe de tête, il l'invita à prendre place près de lui, ce que fit Cloud. Presque aussitôt, le brun se releva, avec pour seule excuse:

– Je fais te chercher un dîner, Cloud.

Le blond devint rouge, se demandant pourquoi il tenait tant à l'aider.

Bartz eut un rire en le voyant regarder Squall s'éloigner.

– C'est tout Ice Prince ça. Il fait silence, et il a l'air un peu méchant, mais au fond il t'aime bien.

– Ou plus que bien, ajouta Djidane, avec un sourire mystérieux. Mais il y a aussi la fille qui l'a troublé, au bal...

Bartz éclata d'un court rire bruyant. Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup.

– Oui, bien sûr... j'avais blagué à Squall que c'était peut-être euh... c'est quoi ton nom, déjà ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant au blond.

Cloud était complètement mal à l'aise. Ne sachant trop que faire d'autre que répondre, il répondit:

– Cloud Strife.

– Eh ben j'avais blagué à Squall que c'était toi, la jolie fille, et il s'est tout hérissé. Il a dit qu'Il fallait pas rire de toi.

Les joues de Cloud prirent une teinte rose des plus adorables, laissant un large sourire sur le visage des deux amis de première année.

Ce presque à ce moment-là que Squall arriva, voyant le petit blond rouge, demanda aux deux autres:

– Vous ne lui avez quand même pas raconté des âneries ?

– Des choses cent pour cent vraie, Ice prince ! claironna Bartz.

Le brun soupira, puis déposa un bentô devant le petit blond, qui le regarda avec appréhension.

– C'est bon, dit Squall. C'est pas empoisonné; tu peux le manger.

Le garçon hocha la tête puis prit timidement une bouchée de son riz, une toute petite boule blanche au bout de ses baguettes, avec une étrange ressemblance avec des asticots... mais, évidemment, Squall ne lui aurait jamais donné de ces sales bestioles... non ?

Les baguettes remontèrent dans un geste gracieux, pour se déposer sur des lèvres entrouvertes, qui avalèrent timidement le riz. Les yeux du blond clignèrent un fois, puis deux, avant qu'il ne se décidât à prendre une autre bouchée, sous les yeux attentifs et protecteurs de Squall, qui s'assurait qu'il ne s'étouffât point. Ou que Seifer lui tapât le dos alors qu'il mangeait paisiblement.

Quant à lui, Squall avala une autre bouchée de son sandwich, sans quitter des yeux le petit blond qui mangeait tranquillement, lorsque...

– Hey, Djii-chan ! s'exclama soudain Bartz faisant lever le garçon, en l'attrapant vivement par l'avant-bras, qui manqua étouffer avec ses ramens.

Le blond comme les blés prit le temps de tousser pour faire passer ses ramens, puis jeta un regard noir au fautif, avant de s'écrier, visiblement de mauvaise humeur:

– Ça va pas, d' me faire des peurs comme ça ?!

– Maaaa~ ! Djii-chan, me fait pas cette tête ! J' veux juste savoir si tu es plus grand que Cloud !

Bartz posa alors son regard sur le blond, dont le baguettes étaient maintenant à la hauteur de son menton, mais ne bougeait pas plus que ça. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts dans une expression d'incrédulité adorable. Squall regarda son jeune ami châtain, et arqua un sourcil, en faisant une moue pas vraiment heureuse, avant de soupirer, l'air dire « fais ce que tu veux, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher de toutes façons », ce à quoi Bartz répondit par un sourire.

Le châtain fit lever Cloud, avec plus de douceur qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Djidane, puis, les mit dos à dos, ignorant les joues couleurs cramoisi de Cloud. et le regard blasé de Djidane, qui ne prenait pas la chose avec l'humour dont il faisait habituellement preuve.

Bartz tournait autour des deux garçons, dos à dos, bien droits, sans même protester. Bartz les regardait sous toutes leurs coutures, pour déterminer lequel des deux était plus grand... voyant l'air complètement humilié du blond, il demanda à Bartz de se presser:

– Tu vois pas qu'il est mort de honte ? Arrête de faire l'idiot, Bartz !

Le châtain le regarda avec un sourire embarrassé, puis se frotta l'arrière de la tête, en rigolant faiblement de honte de s'être ainsi fait rabrouer par le Ice Prince. Certains les regardèrent bizarrement, alors que d'autres ricanèrent en entendant Squall le gronder, et certains ricanèrent pour une toute autre raison, celle que Squall protégeât avec tant d'ardeur ce petit blond chétif.

Bartz fit deux dernières fois le tour des deux garçons, qui, l'un semblait prêt à entrer en éruption volcanique de honte, alors que l'autre semblait de plus en plus endormi... ces deux rotations atmosphériques terminées, le châtain prit un air joyeux, tapa des mains, puis s'exclama:

– Yosh ! Cloud est plus grand, mais de pas bien beaucoup !

Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond, avide d'information:

– Tu fais comment de centimètre, Cloudy ?

– Cl... Cloudy ? répéta le blond, éberlué.

– Oui, ça te dérange, de te faire appeler comme ça ? demanda Bartz.

Le blond cligna quelques fois des yeux, finissant par se débarrasser de son expression surprise que Squall trouvait si mignonne. Il baissa légèrement les yeux, le rouge de ses joues tournant doucement à un rose fleur de cerisier encore plus adorable que le framboise, que Ice Prince se surprit à rougir devant. Heureusement, il se reprit vite en main, et refit avec précision sa carapace de glace. Ni vu, ni connu, le brun continua à regarder les deux autres, qui semblaient faire connaissance.

– Euh... non... finit par répondre le blond.

– Alors, à partir de maintenant, je t'appelle Cloudy !

Djidane, qui s'était rassis il y avait des lustres, regarda les deux autres reprendre leur places respectives, pour laisser planer le silence relatif quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Bartz brisât le silence, demandant joyeusement:

– Alors, tu fais comment de haut, Cloudy ?

Le blond posa ses yeux azurés sur le châtain, prenant un temps de réflexion, avant de dire:

– Un mètre soixante-neuf.

– Wah, pas beaucoup... dit Bartz. Surtout comparé à Ice Prince, ou à Sei...

Le regard glacé le Squall le fit taire sur le champ. C'est ce moment-là que la cloche choisit pour sonner. Cloud se leva le premier, et baissa la tête quelque fois, en disant:

– Merci.

Djidane se leva à son tour, et passa un bras amical autour des épaules du blond, dont les pommettes s'empourprèrent à nouveau, comme si un feu avait été allumé derrière.

– C'était rien ! dit-il bien haut, avec un grand sourire.

Puis, il ajouta plus bas, juste pour Cloud:

– Je suis sûre que Ice Prince serait content si tu vient dîner avec nous, demain également...

Il s'éloigna, avec un sourire qui seyait bien à son visage enfantin, et sortit de la pièce. Bartz les quittèrent peu après, suivant son groupe, appelant son amie Terra pour qu'elle l'attendît. Cette dernière se retourna et lui sourit, et les deux partirent ensemble vers leurs prochain cours.

Il ne restait plus que Cloud et Squall. Le blond se sentait rougir inexplicablement, et ses joues empourprées ne faisait que le sentir plus honteux, alors elles devenaient de plus en plus rouges... il se sentait complètement ridicule, ce qui, en accumulation, le rendait deux fois plus rouge.

Quant à Squall, il terminait son repas en silence, alors qu'un combat mental s'était engagé dans sa tête. D'une part, il voulait jeter son sandwich, et accompagner Cloud à son cour, et de l'autre, il savait que son cher blondinet était capable de se rendre seul là-bas, il était en dernière année, après tout. Ce fut la première partie qui gagna, et trois à zéro, de plus.

Le brun se leva, et jeta le papier de son sandwich dans une poubelle, tout en faisant signe à Cloud de le suivre.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la cantine côte à côte, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchât à parler. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au secteur des casiers que le brun se décida à demander:

– C'est quoi, le numéro de ton casier ?

– Trois... trois cent quatre-vingt-huit, répondit Cloud.

– Va chercher tes affaires et attends-moi.

– P... pourquoi ?

– Je sais pas. On peut bien marcher ensemble, non ? dit le brun.

Cloud baissa les yeux vers le plancher, avant d'ajouter:

– Oui...

– À dans quelques minutes, alors, dit Squall, en se dirigeant vers son propre casier.

Ce fut avec un mal de concentration que Squall parvint à se rappeler qu'il allait en littérature, avec un prof bien calme et pas trop bizarre que Squall connaissait de vue pour l'avoir vue en compagnie de son défunt père quelque fois, Laguna Loire. C'était un grand homme, au sens propre du terme, avec de longs cheveux bruns, qu'il laissait dans le vent, contrairement à Valentine. Leur carrure, assez imposante, mais dans la nome pour l'un, et chétive pour l'autre, les différenciait encore. Et leur caractère était tout autre... alors que l'un était un dépressif compulsif, l'autre semblait aimer la vie.

Squall attrapa ses affaires, et se dirigea vers ledit casier de Cloud. Il ne croisa personne, la cloche allait sonner, de toutes façons, et ne trouva personne non plus devant le casier du blond. Quant à lui, le brun soupira, se demandant bien comment avoir la confiance de ce petit animal effarouché qu'était Cloud...

* * *

_Oui, encore dans le cliché, et ça va bien tôt dégénéré... hé, hé... je vais faire en sorte que les deux choupis se voient l'été, car, vu que le bal est passé, y aura bientôt plus d' cours ! En toute logique. Et si je laissais tomber la logique ? Nah. Et c'est normal que Cloud soit moins grand, vu qu'il a dix-sept ans, et pas vingt-et-un. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) _


End file.
